1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pneumatic system with a compressor, a pneumatic reservoir for a gaseous pressure transmission medium, at least one valve device and at least one pneumatically actuable actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 319 585 B1 discloses a motor vehicle with an air-guiding device that has a pneumatic actuating element to shift the air-guiding device from an inoperative position into an active position. DE 10 2004 038 705 B3 discloses a compressed air system of a motor vehicle with an intermediate compressed-air reservoir and a main compressed-air reservoir that can be filled with air through an air dryer. DE 102 03 681 A1 discloses a closed pneumatic system with a reservoir tank in which a gaseous medium is present below a threshold temperature at least partly in a liquid state of aggregation and/or in a form bound chemically to a liquid or solid agent. At least one cavity is connected to the reservoir tank and has a variable volume.
It is the object of the invention to provide a pneumatic system with a compressor, a pneumatic reservoir for a gaseous pressure transmission medium, at least one valve device and at least one pneumatically actuable actuator that function satisfactorily even under extreme temperatures. The pneumatic system of the invention should be constructed in a simple manner and be producible cost-effectively.